1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic suspension damper assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a hydraulic suspension damper assembly is disclosed in an article by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) titled “BWI Engineers Develop Improved Rebound Stop Performance.” The figures in the article discloses the hydraulic suspension damper assembly including a tube disposed on a center axis extending between an opened end and a closed end defining a compartment for containing a working liquid. A main piston is slidably disposed in the compartment and divides the compartment into a compression chamber and a rebound chamber. The compression chamber extends between the main piston and the closed end. The rebound chamber extends between the main piston and the opened end. A piston rod is attached to the main piston and is axially movable along the center axis between a compression stroke and a rebound stroke. During the compression stroke, the main piston moves toward the closed end. During the rebound stroke, the main piston moves toward the opened end. A rod guide is disposed at the opened end for receiving the piston rod.
A stroke stop arrangement including an insert is disposed in the rebound chamber. The insert has a narrowed section including an inner surface extending outwardly from the rod guide and tapering to a distal end defining an inlet for allowing the working liquid to flow into the insert and providing additional damping force in response to an axial movement of the piston rod and the main piston. The stroke stop arrangement includes an additional piston disposed in the rebound chamber and attached to the piston rod between the rod guide and the main piston and slidable in the insert to provide additional damp force during the rebound stroke.
European Patent EP2302252 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,644 discloses a hydraulic suspension damper including a stroke stop arrangement including an insert. The insert has a narrowed section including an inner surface extending outwardly from the rod guide and tapering to a distal end defining an inlet for allowing the working liquid to flow into the insert and providing additional damping force in response to an axial movement of the piston rod and the main piston. The narrowed section defines at least one axial groove extending from the narrowed section, toward the rod guide, parallel to the center axis to a proximate end.
United Kingdom Patent GB2014694 discloses a hydraulic suspension damper including a tube disposed on a center axis extending between an opened end and a closed end defining a compartment for containing a working liquid. A main piston is slidably disposed in the compartment and divides the compartment into a compression chamber and a rebound chamber. The compression chamber extends between the main piston and the closed end. The rebound chamber extends between the main piston and the opened end. A main piston is slidably disposed in the compartment and divides the compartment into a compression chamber and a rebound chamber. A piston rod is attached to the main piston and is axially movable along the center axis between a compression stroke and a rebound stroke. A rod guide is disposed at the opened end for receiving the piston rod.
A stroke stop arrangement including an additional piston is disposed in the rebound chamber and attached to the piston rod between the rod guide and the main piston and slidable in the insert to provide additional damp force during the rebound stroke. A spring is disposed in the rebound chamber and extends helically about the piston rod between the additional piston and the rod guide for providing elastic damping force during the rebound stroke